Letters to Family
by Maxie1514
Summary: The kids on the island write letter to their family. Discontinued. Talk to me if you want to continue the story your self.
1. Jackson's Letter

Alright this is not a sequel of Melissa's letter but something based of it sort of and for those of you who have not read Melissa's

letter here is the short version - Melissa write a letter to any one that may get stuck on the island in the future basically a survival

letter. See very short but now for what you came here for to read letters to family. These letters were made by all the people on the

island kinda like the one soldier they just made them to give them hope of survival. they may have just been board or something I

really haven't figured it out but any way we shall start with Jackson…

Dear Mom,

This island is sort of good and sort of bad. The bad part being we're on a deserted island and

you really don't get any privacy. And all we have to eat is fruit and fish which gets really old

after having it every meal of every day. The good part is that the group for people here with me

are really nice and we have become really close and I think that if we make it home all of us

will still be friends that is if I'm not put back in Juvie Hall and that's another thing here I can't

be put in Juvie! AND FOR THE LAST TIME I DIDN'T DO IT!! And I think I have found a

girlfriend she really pretty and really nice her

name is Melissa. Anyway a fish is pulling at the line and I don't think it will go over good if I

don't catch any fish for dinner so this will be the conclusion to my letter.

Jackson

_Hope you liked it now please go and press that little purple button. _


	2. Taylor's Letter

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. The chapters will probably be as short as the first. I'm sorry about that . Any way here a letter from Taylor.

Dear mom and dad,

I hate being on this stupid island we have to get rescued soon and if we don't I think I will have to scream! This wanabe popular

boy Eric keeps fowling me around like we might have a chance to go out HA don't make me laugh. The rest aren't as bad I guess

but they are such downers get this they think we will be hear for a while yeah right I bet half the military are look for me. And

there are all these gross things here and once I stepped in the water and something stung me I was like dyeing and then to make

thing worse a big storm came and we all have to sleep in the same tent because the storm trashed the other one and now Dailey

has us building a condo type thing and let me tell you it's hard work I have this rash on my hands now and it hurts A LOT.

Next time you ask me to go on a school trip I'm not EVER!

Taylor

P.s Why couldn't you have taken me along??

again purple button please


	3. Abby's Letter

Now Abby

Dear Mom and dad,

Right now I'm trying to find Jory, Ian, and the pilot we were making our way to the north side of the island. Yes I did say island

no we did not make it to Palau. I don't know if it has hit the paper but this storm (that appeared out of nowhere) hit us and now

where stuck. The pilot thinks that there may be other people ( you know natives or some resort) I on the other hand don't think

there is but you never know. The others still on the beach are fine I know because after the flood that had separated me from the

others knocked me unconscious and the others found me. Don't worry I'm fine just tired. I don't think this letter will ever find

you but if it does I just want you to know I miss _something move behind her she turned around slowly but could see nothing. _

_She horridly went back to writing her letter._ And love all of you. I hope Beth and her baby are doing fine. I hope so much to see

you again.

Love Abby

How do you like it? Don't hate me I'm trying to write like 3 stories at the same time. Review please.


	4. Captian Russle's Letter

**I told you I would be up by this weekend! Anyway this is Bob (captain) Russell's letter. **

Dear Carol, **_(I don't know if that is his wife's name or if he has a wife or a son)_**

I'm sooo sorry we got divorced. I'm here with 10 kids on

this unknown island. Right now I'm with 3 of them

exploring it for any sign of civilization. I'm sorry that I left

you and Ty. I realized that I had everything with you after I

left but I didn't want to face you with such a big mistake

like that. Anyway please tell Ty that I love him. I doubt that

I will ever see you two again and I doubt that this letter will

every reach you. But by some miracle you read this letter I

want you to know that everything I have left is yours and

Ty's. And again I love you and miss you so much.

Love Bob

Please review, thanks to those who have already!


	5. Melissa's letter

The next chapter!!

Dear mom and dad,

So many things have happened to us from falling off cliffs, Bugs, injuries, Shock, Sicknesses, and Secrets so many secrets. Right now I'm sitting at the fire pit about 10 yards away from here there is a garden we have corn, beans and some other fruit. About 20 yards after that there is a path that goes 2 ways one was goes to the fresh water well that we dug. One of the first things we did (don't worry we boil it and then it's safe to drink!) If you go the other way we have a latrine. We also built a shelter which the boys sleep in. besides the garden The trees have fruit and in the tide pools the are clams, don't worry there not poison). We elected a leader and everyone has to do a job haul water, tend to the fire, collect firewood, gather food ect. Also Nathan brought a video camera and charger with rechargeable batteries and some tapes we vent our thoughts and feelings on to that it helps. We tried to build a raft but it fell apart good news is that if we are desperate enough there's a current heading west we could ride. 3 of the students and the pilot went to find the north shore and se if they can find civilization. So far they've had no luck. We've only seen one of them and that's Abby last time she had a badly hurt ankle and a major wound. I'm not sure if we're going to let her go back in the jungle again at least not on her own. Life here is starting to change. I mean at first it was all about survival and now it's becoming more like being back home survival is almost second to all the relationships. Hope everyone is well.

Love Melissa

R&R


End file.
